


The Prince and the Mage

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: The streets were coated in crimson. It pooled in the low areas like rain from a storm. The angel of death walked through it like nothing. His sword in hand, dripping red. It was still warm. The mage faced him, her expression undefinable. She did not look at him, she stared endlessly at the corpses that decorated the landscape behind him.





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> The story you are about to read is in no particular order.

The streets were coated in crimson. It pooled in the low areas like rain from a storm. The angel of death walked through it like nothing. His sword in hand, dripping red. It was still warm. The mage faced him, her expression undefinable. She did not look at him, she stared endlessly at the corpses that decorated the landscape behind him. 

“Will you die like these lambs, or fight me like the beast you are?” he questioned through gritted teeth. 

Never before had she seen him so wrought with despair, rage festered inside him like a disease. He was a flame, and she: a flake of snow drifting down from the clear winter sky.

Though she melted at his touch, the longer she stayed the more she faded. 

“You knew we could not be... I am a flurry, a storm without end. You cannot tame me.” said the mage, her silver gaze meeting his at last.

Pale blue pierced through the shadow of night, how dare she. 

The prince stared on, his expression shifting and contorting, he placed a hand over his chest, gripping at his heart, clawing at it through his impenetrable armor. He felt such great pain, yet she had not placed a finger on him. 

The mage gripped her staff, the crystal that sat atop it glowing bright with from her emotion. The mad beast had to be put down. She pictured a rabid dog, sick and in pain, it would only be right to put it out of its misery. 

So she did, she burned him alive, turning him to nothing in only a few seconds with a powerful burst of magic. He cried out, reaching for her in his final moments, and then collapsing into a pile of ash.

The flame had died.


	2. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will never be yours.” she responded through gritted teeth.

The mage scowled up at him, she was cold as ice, but her eyes burned like fire. Although she was left broken and bruised, her soul glowed bright with ferocity. 

The prince smirked down at her, his cruel eyes pierced through her like nothing else. Not even a sword forged by the Gods could ever rip through her like his sharpened gaze. She turned away, he gripped her by the chin, “Are you mine?” he questioned softly. Her eyes flickered for a moment, he could see the fear behind her walls of stone. 

“I will never be yours.” she responded through gritted teeth. 

He released her, she tended to the marks he left on her skin. Smiling darkly “Good.” he whispered.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and mouse,  
> Running through the house.  
> The mouse is quick,  
> But the cat has tricks.  
> You won’t hide,  
> If you have pride.  
> Run little mouse,  
> All through the house.

Under the cover of darkness, the mage crept through the endless corridors of the palace. It was well into the early hours of the morning, she had hardly gotten any sleep. However with all the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, she did not feel tired. The hallways were dimly lit, with fewer guards patrolling them at this hour. She managed to stick her nose into a few important documents, memorizing the routes of patrols on what days. All that was on her mind was escape.

Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner, and walked with confidence, there were no imperials in sight, she was free at last. She slipped through a hidden door, one servants likely used, and found herself in a dark room, alone. Or so she thought.

“Foolish mouse…” said a shadow. 

She summoned a ball of fire in her palm, illuminating the room and giving her a weapon. She saw his eyes from across the room, he held his sword gently in his hand. He was wearing no armor, either he just figured out her plan or did not expect a fight.

The silence was deafening, she was well caught, like a kid stuck in the cookie jar. She stood firm, magic billowing from her hand, like a proper soldier. In posture she gave no hints to the true fear she felt, but her eyes; those silver orbs gave it all away. The prince stood up, she stood her ground “This is no time for games, little mouse.” she held her breath.

She could end it now, go back with him, be his caged bird forever and ever. Or, she could take her chance, and run.

That mage was never a clever girl.

She ran, stunning him with her flames, and escaping from the cloud of smoke. The game of cat and mouse had begun. Little did she know, he wanted this. The thrill of the hunt flowed through him as he pursued her. Twilight would soon be upon them, she had to act fast. He did enjoy playing with his prey. She knew he was on her trail, but she never knew where. 

She slipped on the loose soil, and did not struggle knowing she was defeated. She stared up at the sky, admiring it’s shade of blue. Her mind filled with murky water as she coughed for air.

She could not breathe. Her body begged for air but she could not find it. Her throat tightened, as she tried to gather herself, but a figure appeared in the sky. From below it was nothing but a blurry mess. The mage coughed and choked for air, looking up and expecting to see the prince who had once held her captive. 

The sun rose over the jagged mountains to the east, and she saw a man before her. However it was not her captor, nor a prince. It was her friend, the rogue. He knelt beside her, yelling words she could not understand. Her lungs filled with water as she reached for the surface, and a hand rescued her from the abyss. Everything went black for a moment. 

She opened her eyes to a blinding flash of red, and muffled shouts. Water spewed forth from her body, onto the damp earth. Her head turned to see flashes of light twirling around in a beautiful dance. The enchantress stood her ground, strong and loyal. Her sword pointed toward the evil prince, he stood no chance against her and her army.

He fled, with his tail between his legs, his eyes glued onto his prey as he turned back to the palace. It was not over yet.


	4. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was like the sun. So hot and bright. It hurt, when he took her virtue.

Early light bled through the thin curtains. The mage’s eyes opened, and she sat up to feel the chill of morning on her bare chest. She wished the night before had just been a dream, a nightmare she would forget as soon as she awoke. Wishes never do come true.

He was like the sun. So hot and bright. It hurt, when he took her virtue. His touch burned, and she melted so easily. Despite her struggle, but his might could not be defied so easily. He knew she wanted him to burn her, melt her, ravage her. She did, she could never deny it.

“My, my…” came the prince’s voice. He sat up, and took a strand of her hair “So small yet so fierce. What a fine beast-” she moved away from him covering herself with the sheets.

“I am not a beast.” she declared.

He grabbed her arm, bringing her back to him. Ensnared in his embrace she could nothing to stop him “Oh but you are, and I your determined hunter.” he said softly.

“They will all hate me after this.” said the mage, eyes wide with fear.

He chuckled darkly, she tensed “Oh no… They won’t hate you.” he said gently, running his fingers through her hair.

She felt hope spark inside her, wondering if that could be true “They will fear you.” the prince continued, watching as the spark inside her died so quickly. He lifted her chin, looking down at her with a glowing gaze “They will fear you, like they all fear me.” he told her coldly.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, it was true. She lowered her gaze, relaxing in his arms, for now he was the only one who would keep her.


End file.
